Love Can Find A Way
by Keeper of Song
Summary: 4 per-stories about my story the 'Parent Trap'. They tell how the four main couples can to be together and find true love.


**Love Can Find A Way**

**A/N I do not own twilight. All rights go to S. Meyer. **

All she could remember was the pain. The pain that should never had been hers. He had promise that he would never hit her again, but he broke that promise. When had he even started hitting her?

Had it been their wedding night?

Had it been when he told her to quit her job?

When dinner had been 5 minutes late?

Or the very day that she had met him?

That she was more willing to believe. That her first meeting with Charles Evenson was what had lead to her pain and what was wrong with her life. And the fact that he would always say that he was sorry, that he loved her, and that he would never do anything to hurt her again. But he always did, and she was tired of it. And that was way she was in so much pain now.

She had planned to leave him. Too leave while he was at work but he had come back early…

"Esme what are you doing?" Charles asked, with anger in his voice.

"I…I…it's not what you think. I was…" as she spoke he moved forward with hate in his eyes.

He pulled her by the arm and he held on tight, too tight.

"I know just what you were doing Esme," and he hit her right across the face. She would have landed on the floor from the force, if he hadn't been holding her arm. She could taste the blood in her mouth, and feel the tears run down her face.

She could see in his eyes that he wanted her to scream, but she would _never_ give him the pleasure of that. "You're not leaving me Esme!" he yelled. He hit her again and this time she did hit the floor and he fall on top of her.

And he just kept hitting her. Over and over again, oh how she wished she could scream for help, but she knew that if she did he would win. And that she would never give him.

The feeling of control.

She could feel pain all over her body. She had no idea how long he had been hitting her. But she could care else now, she just wanted it all to stop.

She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't hear the front door burst open, and hearing other voice that she didn't know or that she could no longer feel the weight of him on her. Then someone was next her and seemed to be asking her something…

"Miss? Miss, you have to stay awake and tell me your name." a male voice asked.

_My name…_

"Esme, my name is Esme."

Everything went black.

"DR. CULLEN TO THE ER. DR. CULLEN TO THE ER."

Doctor Carlisle Cullen sighed as he was called to the ER. And he had just started to drink his hot cup of coffee too. He loved his job but this had been his first break in the last six hours, and he had been at the hospital for 24 hours and had only four hours of sleep. And he had been enjoying his time in the nursery, watching as the nurses willed in new born babies and seeing them move their tiny arms and legs.

But I guess it all will have to wait…

"DR. CULLEN TO THE ER. DR. CULLEN TO THE ER."

He got up from his chair in the nursery, and headed for the elevator well drinking his coffee on the way. When he got in the elevator he parsed the button to the ER.

_Errr…why can't elevators have better sounding music?_

But the music always did help keep him awake and a wear, so he didn't mind it that much.

As the doors opened to the ER he got off and headed out to find his section nurse to see what was going on. He didn't have to look far though; she was at a closed off section and she was taking to some police officers.

_What could have happened?_ He wondered.

"What happened, Dawn?" he asked the nurse. Dawn Michaels was a new nurse, who had only been with them for two months, but she had a lot down and you could trust her not to get things wrong. And unlike most of the other nurse in the hospital, he didn't have to worry about her hitting on him seeing as she was married. This made it easier for him to do his job and not have to listen to giggles every few seconds.

She looked a little sad at his question and he was shocked to see her like that, seeing as she was a happy person and made the patients feel more cheerful.

"Well… Dr. Cullen there was a…" the officer cut her off before she could finish.

"We got a call about a domestic abuse 40 minutes ago. It was at the Evenson home and we found Mr. Evenson…"

His blood went cold. "Evenson, as in Esme Evenson?" he had met Esme a few months ago, she had come in with a broken leg and rib. She had said that she had tripped at the store, but he could tall that she wasn't telling the truth but he hadn't wanted to push her too hard for it. And her husband had always been with her and she would always go with whatever he said.

From what he could tell from the towns gossip was that Charles and Esme Everson had just been married and that they had moved from Columbus, Ohio to the small town of Forks. He was a banker and she was a housewife.

But he knew from some of their talks was that she was very smart and she had gone to college at Columbus Un. And she had a degree in child care; he had even asked her why she wasn't working during one of her visits with some of the sick children. She had just looked away and walked out.

He had known that her husband had been hitting her and he hadn't done anything…

"How bad was…No more importantly what happened?"

"When we got to the house the front door had been locked. We knocked on the door three times and made ourselves known. When there was no answer after the three knocks we busted through the door. We made our way inside and since it was a one story house there were few rooms to check. We found them in the bedroom. We saw him hitting her pretty hard and we were able to pull him off her, he's back at the station now. It looked like she was getting ready to leave him because there was a suitcase the bed that had her clothes inside it."

She had tried to leave? Why hadn't she asked him for help, or someone else?

He looked at the two officers and mumbled a 'thank you' and he went and pulled the sheet that was hiding the bed behind it. And the scene that greeted him was not what he had been expecting.

Esme's face was swollen and had cuts all over. He could see that Dawn had cleaned the cuts, and put some band aids on as well. Her arms also had cuts and one looked like he would have to put stitches on, it would leave a scar.

He could see that she had more injuries, one of her legs had a bourse in the shape of hand print but they didn't look like they were broken which was good.

He walked over to the bed and she had her eyes closed, but he knew that she wasn't sleeping.

He smiled at her child like act. Even with her light brown hair with red highlights pulled backed and cuts and bourses on her face, she was still beautiful.

"Esme," he said as softly as he could in this kind of situation. "I need you two wake up so that I can look at the injuries, if that's okay with you?" he asked. He wasn't going to push her to mush but he had to look at the injuries and give the report to the officers.

After a few minutes she was looking up at him with her green eyes that only showed sadness.

"I tried so hard to leave, but he came home early. I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted it to stop and I didn't care how it stopped just so long as it did. I know its wrong to think that but...I couldn't…I just had too…"

"Shhh…it's alright he won't be a problem for you anymore…"

"How can you be so sure that he won't? He could come after me…"

"He won't. The police have him and they won't let him anywhere near you. And the same goes for me too."

_Two weeks later…_

"So…how long will it be before the papers are finalized?" Esme asked her lawyer.

The forty-something woman with graying hair, cat eyed rimmed glasses at the tip of her nose and wearing a green pea pant-suit looked at her with annoyed eyes.

"It will take six months Mrs. Even…

"Platt. I will be going back to my maiden name. I have already started the paper work." She said cutting off her lawyer.

"Of course, and you also have a restaging order against Charles Evenson."

It was more of a statement then a question, even if she meant it as a question.

"Yes I do, and I'm staying in a hotel."

"And the trial has already started, yes?"

"Yes, it has. It began two days ago."

And the fact that Charles's trial had started so soon was shocking to her. If they had been back home it would have been a month after the divorce was final for the trial to even being. But he was being tried in Settle and not in Forks. And since the crime was low rate in the city, his case was first on the list. And the judge was female. So there was no bout that he will be paying hard time for every little thing that he had done to her.

"I just need you to sign this and you can go."

"Okay." Was all she said. Because she really wanted to leave, her rids were killing her.

Once she signed the papers that she needed to, she walked as slowly as she could to where Carlisle was waiting for her.

She had been doubtful when he had been so kind to her in the last two weeks. Taking her to the court house, her hotel, her lawyer's office, and even making sure that she had everything she needed. It was wired for her; no one had been so kind to her since her parents had dead in the car crash, not even Charles and he had been her husband.

But there was no need to even think about Charles. Soon he would be locked away for at least 5 to 7 years, and she would have moved on with her life, never seeing him again.

"So did it go okay?" he asked when she got to the waiting room.

She smiled at him. It was still shocking seeing him in normal cloths. And he could really pull off the look of a normal guy, with a white button down shirt and plain blue jeans. His blonde looked a little wavy, as if he had run his fingers though it one too many times. But it looked good on him.

"Yeah, it went okay. So what should we do now?"

"First off, are your rids bugging you? And secondly, would you like to come to my place? I can cook you dinner."

She couldn't stop the giggle that came from her mouth. She just couldn't believe how nice he was.

_That's way I love him so much._

Yes she did love him, more than she ever loved Charles, and now looking back on their time together she knew that she had _never_ loved Charles.

Carlisle was the opposite of Charles in every way. And that was a good thing, but she had not just started to love him. It had been much sooner.

It had been when she had first met him that she was most sure of. Even if she had been married at the time she knew the feeling she felt every time she had seen him, it had been love.

"Yes, they are bugging me, but not as much as they did a few days ago. And I would love to have dinner with you."

She could see a sparkle in his eyes, and smiled at the look.

"Good that's good, Esme." With that said he took her hand and led her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Don't you have to work?" Esme asked as they were driving down the main road.

"No, I have the night off." He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh." Was all she said.

The ride to his home was quit but it was a nice quit. And once they got to his home she gasped at the look of it.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

The house was two stories and had floor to ceiling glass windows on the first floor.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. But wait until you see the inside." He smiled wickedly.

And he was right, the inside could not compare to the outside. The living room had white walls and the carpet was also white. The kitchen had grey marble floors and lovely cabinets.

"Oh Carlisle, I know I've said this already but you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you Esme. I'm glad you like it. Why don't you set at the table well I make dinner?"

"Don't you want my help?"

"No. All you need to do is set and relax." He took hold of her hand and led her to the table a pulled out the chair, and pushed her gently into it.

"Stay." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She just giggled as he went to work on dinner. And Esme could see that he was at home in the kitchen, just as he was at the hospital. It was just another way at seeing things, because Charles had seen all of the house work as hers to do and he had never helped her. But she knew that Carlisle would help out with house work.

"Esme?"

"Hmm…yes?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"No, I was in my own thoughts. I'm sorry."

He just grinned at her for a minute before he repeated what he had said.

"I said that dinner was ready. And it's alright that you didn't hear my question."

She let go of the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She was just so used to someone being angry at her for something so small as not hearing a question.

"I'll get out the plates." She said.

"No that's okay…"

"Please, let me get them." She got up from the table and was about to walk to the cabinets, but she ran right into Carlisle. She hadn't known that he had even moved. And she could feel her rids telling her to move when he put his arms around her, but she didn't want too. She was enjoying the warmth he gave, like a camp fire.

She put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer so that she could feel all of his warmth. He put his chin on her head, but before he did that she could feel that he had kissed her forehead.

"Carlisle…" she moved her head so that she could look into his eyes. And maybe even kiss him.

When she started raise on her tiptoes he said…

"Esme, we can't your rids…"

"Will be fine, and to tell you the truth I _really _like you I want to be with you."

He looked at her for what seemed like an hour before he said anything again.

"Are you sure?"

She didn't answer. All she did was kissed him and he kissed her back.

And the night was filled with love.

_Three months later…_

_I'm sorry Carlisle, but I have to leave you now. And I don't know if I will ever come back. But I know that this is for the best, you have to believe me. Know that I love you with all my heart and I hope that you can forgive me._

_Love, Esme._

Carlisle had read Esme's note 20 times and yet he could not understand way she had left. He knew that it wasn't because of Charles because he was in jail back in Ohio. He had been sent there because the police had been trying to get him for fraud back at his old job. He was now serving a 30 year sentence.

And things had been going well for them, she had even moved in with him. He had even gotten her a job at the hospital. They had been so happy and in love that he had planned on asking her to marry him, but she left before he could ask her.

_Why did she leave?_

_One month later…_

"Miss Platt, the doctor will see you now." The nurse said to her.

Esme got up from her sit and put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Thank you. But which door is it?"

The nurse smiled at her and said "Room 5, dear."

"Thank you."

She walked down the hall, found room 5, opened the door and sat on the examination table. And all the time she was thinking about Carlisle.

She had found out that she was pregnant three months ago and she was now four months along and very happy that she was having the child of the man she loved, but she could never tell him about the baby. She knew that if she did he would feel like he would have to leave his job and help with the baby and she couldn't do that to him. So she had left and has had no contact with him ever since.

A male voice took her away from her thoughts.

"Are you Miss Esme Platt?"

The man was in his late 30's and was wearing a white lab coat, just like all other doctors.

"Yes, I am but where is Dr. Smith?"

"She had to go out of town, for family reasons. Don't worry I'm very good at what I do." He said with a smile. "Oh, I'm Dr. John. Nice to meet you." He put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Well he asked some questions, he just kept looking at her with weird eyes, but she just pushed it aside because she didn't care what people thought of her. If she did, she wouldn't have come back to Ohio.

She got to hear the baby's heartbeat and since she was four months along she could found out the sex of the baby, but she didn't want to know until the day that the baby was born.

"Are you sure that you don't want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. John asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Alright, then you can go on home Miss Platt." He said with a smile, though he was still looking at her in a strange way as she left the room.

She went to the front desk and made an appointment for next month, and once that was done she said good-bye to the nurse and went to wait for the bus to take her home.

_Why was he looking at me like that?_

_The next day…_

The day had been like all the others.

Esme had gotten up, had some morning sickness, brushed her teeth and then went to get the morning paper.

But when she opened the door, she found Carlisle at the door holding the paper.

"Car…Carlisle? What are you…" but he wasn't looking at her, but at her stomach.

"So it's true, you are pregnant." It wasn't question, but a statement.

"Yes. But how did you find me…"

"Dr. John is an old friend of mine, he called and told me. I've been looking for you for a month and I was afraid that I would never see you again."

She could see the sadness in his eyes and she felt pain in her chest. Then she could feel tears running down her checks.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. It's just that I was so afraid and…" she was cut off by his kiss.

When he pulled away from her, but only a little he said…

"You don't have to be afraid. I will look after you and our baby. But on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You have to marry me."

She laughed and cried at the same time.

_Many years later…_

"And she said 'I would love to marry you, Carlisle Cullen.'"

"Grandpa is that story really true?" nine year old Alicia asked.

"You bet it is. Your Grandma had me worried sick for a _whole_ month before I got that call."

"It's a great story, but I hated that man Charles." Alicia's twin sister Jazmine said.

"Me too, Jazzy."

Carlisle turned round to see his beautiful wife standing at the door way. Even after so many years and three children she was as beautiful as ever.

She walked over to where he was sitting and sat in the chair next to his.

"So you two lived happily ever after, right?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes. And we still are living happily." Carlisle answered, and leaned over to kiss the love of his life.

And if they had been listening they would have heard…

"How romantic." Sighed Jazmine.

"Ewwww…" groaned Alicia.

THE END.

**A/N I hope everyone like the first chapter of Love Can Find A Way. The next chapter will be about Bella and Edward. But I have no idea when I will have it up, but it should be sometime in the next week or so. And I am sorry to my readers that this is so late. But I have been burned out on writing. So Sorry. I hope everyone can forgive me. Until the next chapter! Please review! **


End file.
